This proposal requests support from AHRQ for a 3 year program of annual conferences combined with facilitated development of care initiatives in participants'home institutions. The conferences will be held at the New York Academy of Medicine (NYAM) on August 12-14, 2009, August 11-13, 2010 and August 10-12, 2011. The TEACH ("Teaching Evidence Assimilation for Collaborative Healthcare") program is designed to foster evidence-based care and related training initiatives within participating care entities (PCE). The primary program objective is to link skill acquisition by conference participants to the development of such home site initiatives, and coheres with the mission of AHRQ to facilitate translation of research into practice and policy. Three day conferences will enroll participants from different disciplines and specialties in 1 of 3 tracks, Practice Guideline development (PG), implementation of clinical policy, or "Knowledge Translation" ( KT) and Evidence-Based Individualized Care (EBIC). Participants will receive plenary instruction in all 3 areas on the first morning of the conferences and will then proceed to develop projects in their chosen areas in small group workshop formats conforming to the 3 tracks. The PG track will introduce learners to the GRADE (Grading of Recommendations Assessment, Development and Evaluation) system and provide them with experience in applying it to guideline development. The KT track will provide learners with experience in applying required knowledge and skills to implement an evidence-based clinical policy within a specific care setting. The EBIC track will employ an innovative conceptual framework and interactive tools to empower learners to bring up-to-date and digested clinical research to bear on individualized, patient-centered, care. All tracks will be supported by interactive online tools and exercises on an educational site. TEACH faculty organizers will work with PCE's both electronically and through conference calls and site visits prior to the NYAM conferences and during the intersession periods between them to facilitate the development of practice and training initiatives targeted during the conferences. PCE sponsored participants attending subsequent workshops in the series will engage in activities calculated to maximally further their home center initiatives. By the end of the pilot program, durable evidence-based educational and practice initiatives will have emerged in participating centers as a direct outcome of the TEACH program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The TEACH (Teaching Evidence Assimilation for Collaborative Healthcare) program will provide practitioners in all specialties and disciplines access to skills required to harness the fruits of the very best scientific research for the purpose of improving the health of the public and of individual patients. It offers an innovative approach to creating opportunities within practitioners'own care centers to practice and reinforce skills acquired in an intensive workshop experience. If this model proves to be effective, an entirely new approach to training in scientifically informed medical practice could emerge